Time Travel does not exist: a report
by Thalarob
Summary: An introduction report into why time travel does not exist. Background information for my story Hermione Granger and the IITPA.


Time Travel does not exist.

A report by Thalarob

**Introduction**

For many years the concept of time travel has been discussed and theorised. In this report I intend to highlight and discuss the problems with the concept and theorise what exactly is happening in the apparent reports of time travel.

**Part A: Parallel worlds.**

For about just as long as people have been discussing time travel people have spoken about parallel worlds. The commonly accepted idea is that there are an infinite number of parallel worlds and often revolve around chaos theory where little changes result in a new parallel world.

While this is indeed the case, it is not the entirety of the set of parallel worlds. In fact the term parallel worlds is a misnomer, since it is not just a planet that is duplicated. Instead everything is duplicated including the infinity that is space.

Two important sub sets of parallel worlds are directly important to this report. Firstly while most people consider the butterfly effect set of parallel worlds, the flip side of the coin is the infinite set of worlds that are identical. The second is the infinite set of worlds that are identical but have the same events occur on a skewed time line.

**Part B: Why time travel does not exist.**

Consider the commonly quoted argument for the paradoxical nature of time travel, where a person goes back in time and kills his own grandfather. Before even addressing the problem of the person not being born if his grandfather dies, you must consider the relationship between an individual and the past.

Specifically the past (as a whole) makes up part of everything that exists in the present. If anything were to be introduced to the past, it would cause a difference in the makeup of the present, and since before going back in time did not have this difference they cannot go back and change the past.

i.e. say the past was represented as influencing a persons makeup by the variable Past-A. Then the person going back in time is represented by Person(Past-A). When said person enters the past Past-A is superseded by the new variable Past-B. Therefore the person intending to go back in time is now Person(Past-B) and Person(Past-A) no longer exists to go into the past to cause the change of the past variable.

**Part C: Apparent time travel.**

As mentioned in Part B of this report, there exists a set on infinities where everything is identical but skewed on a delayed time line. As a result it is possible to give the appearance of time travel by jumping to a different infinity where the time matches up to the events desired. In this way it is possible for an individual to appear to go back in time and kill their own grandfather. In terms of their own infinity this act is irrelevant and when they returned to their own infinity (which would have progressed by however much time progressed whilst they were away) their history would be unchanged. In the other infinity of course the grandfather is dead and so a version of the individual would never exist.

The intuitive next stage of this example gets a little more complicated. Say an individual desired to see what the world was like in their current time frame in the case their grandfather was killed. Such an example requires co-ordination of three infinities. Firstly Person A has to jump to another infinity that we will call World B. In World B an appropriate number of years earlier Person B had to jump from their infinity to kill 'their' grandfather as given in the previous example. It is relevant to note that Person B's infinity is chronologically many years ahead of the infinity of Person A.

It is important to note that for every individual their personal time always progresses. So if a person jumps into another infinity and spends an hour there before returning to their own infinity they will return to find an hour has passed. It is of course possible, when the individual wants to return to their own infinity to instead return to an identical infinity that is skewed by the amount of time the individual was away for, and as such appear to have returned to their own world moments after they left.

**Conclusion**

Due to the nature of causality time travel is impossible. A leads to B leads to C and so if C attempts to change A it no longer exists as C and so is unable. With the proper ability to jump between many different infinities however, apparent time travel is possible though complicated. Therefore it is the finding of this report that some sort of extra-infinity agency is formed to monitor and regulate inter-infinity travel.

* * *

_For those of you who just read this and went "What the hell did I just read?" firstly, thanks for reading. Secondly, this is basically just a short piece to get my thoughts together on the topic of "time travel" and my take on how it would work if it was considered a form of dimensional travel instead._

_In the next week or so I intend to post more chapters, actually starting a story about the Infinite Infinity Travel Protection Authority and things that can go wrong. Starting with Hermione Granger and her time turner use in PoA._


End file.
